


Sweetness of Warmth

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was hard to separate from each other when it felt so much nicer to be by each other's side.





	Sweetness of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

Sometimes there were days where nothing really seemed to happen, where neither of you had the motivation to get up and do things. It was days like these where you wanted nothing more than to snuggle up in the arms of your beloved servant turned significant other. And for once, it appeared as though he felt the same.

His fingers gently card through your hair while his other hand gently pulls you a bit closer, rubbing soft circles against your waist as you sleep soundly in his arms. The familiar and comfortable weight of your body on his makes it tempting to be lulled back to sleep, but he can’t neglect his usual duties in the morning.

Yet your hand gently gripping his shirt made it hard for him to pull away. And your warmth was too nice to stay away from. He sighed as he slowly willed himself to carefully and gently removed your tangled limbs with his. But he truly wishes he didn’t have to.

There is a very soft whine as you lose his warmth, but immediately you pull at the blanket and pillow he had just abandoned, attempting to comfort yourself with his lingering warmth. He chuckled as he adjusts the blankets over your figure, and before leaving, gently pressed a quick kiss on your cheek.

***

It isn’t until about an hour after he’s left you that you awaken from the chill in the air. Despite being bundled up in blankets, you were still cold, and you weren’t sure if it’s because you had nothing in your system or if it was because you were just missing him.

After washing up, you shuffled out of the shared bedroom with the fluffy blanket to protect you from the cold. And upon seeing you, Emiya does his best to stifle a laughter and you whined, “Don’t.”

“Are you that cold, Master?”

You stiffly nod before plopping onto the rug before the fireplace. A content sigh escapes your lips as you melt before the radiant heat, and Emiya chuckles this time. You glance over to see him wrapped up in a warm knit sweater, hair flat against his head with his glasses neatly propped upon his nose. There’s a fond smile on his lips and his gaze is filled with love as he leans over the kitchen counter.

A faint blush grows on your cheeks and you softly cooed, “Come join me.”

“And get nothing done?” he teased. But he’s already making his way towards you, though the smile on your lips grows when you see two steaming mugs and you quickly free yourself from the blanket burrito and open your arms to welcome Emiya and his offering to join you. Once he settles himself behind you, you lean back, pulling the blankets tight against the two of you and you sighed in content by the warmth.

He’s holding the two mugs snugly until you settled yourself against him, but he flinches upon feeling your coldness and he frowned, “you didn’t change into pants?”

“Lazy,” you mumbled sheepishly as you take your mug from him. The hot chocolate was neatly topped off with whip cream, sprinkled with shattered pieces of candy cane. Once you took a careful sip, your smile brightened and soft coos of appreciation are heard as you looked back at him.

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

“Good,” he mumbled against the top of your head. His free hand gently finds yours and holds it tight, gently rubbing your hand with his. He can essentially feel the content from you and murmured, “Once you’re done, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

You shrugged and he sighed, “[F/N], are you functioning yet?”

There’s a cheeky smile and you teased, “Maybe after one more cup of hot chocolate?”

How could he say no when you’re so blatantly displaying your affection? His smile is tinged with amusement and defeat and he laughed, “After one more, we get to work, okay?”

“Mmk,” you murmured, and he sighed, “Really?”

“Mmhm.”

Your responses were starting to get sluggish again, and even though you’ve already finished the cup of hot chocolate, he removes the empty cup from your hand and places both of them on the floor beside you. His arms gently wrap around your waist, pulling you close, and lets you drift off to sleep once again.

Maybe just for just this lazy and sweet day, he’ll let you sleep it away.


End file.
